Blue and Purple
by Self-Stirring-Cauldron
Summary: Tea is in conflict. Two guys are fighting for her. Which will she choose? She's caught between Blue and Purple.


Title: Blue and Purple.

Author: Self-Stirring-Cauldron

Disclaimer: YGO characters do not belong to me. Except Kaiba. Is confronted by stern-looking Japanese lawyersNoooo! Don't take him away from me! Noooo! Lawyers wave papers Fine! Sigh I consent that Seto Kaiba does not belong to me.

Blue. Sky-blue. That was the color of the sky the day she walked out of school at three o' clock, laughing with her friends, completely carefree, unknowing that this would be one of the most emotional days of her life.

Purple. Violet. That was the color of Yugi's eyes, Yugi who had grown so tall in the past year, as he looked at her from underneath his, still rather thick, lashes.

She smiled back at him, unknowing that his look contained anything more than friendship.

Blue. Deep blue. The color of the Domino High uniform.

Blue. The color of Seto Kaiba's eyes as he walked down the front steps of the school, his briefcase in his hand. An icy blue. A cold blue. The blue that meant he was annoyed or impatient or perhaps both.

He swept down to his limo waiting by the kerb, ignoring Yugi's gang except for a barely noticeable glance at the lithe, brunette dancer. Téa. The groupie. The cheerleader.

Always there to encourage everybody else, unaware that she had encouraged even more rivalry into the hearts of Yugi and Seto. But rivalry of a different kind. Rivalry for her heart.

Purple. Lavender. The color of the flowers in Yugi's garden. Téa bent to smell one, Yugi standing behind her watching, always watching. Watching his friend. Watching the girl of his dreams. Watching his love.

Blue. Navy. The color of the trench coat Seto Kaiba picked up as he made his way out the door of his mansion. No more waiting. Seto Kaiba was a man to get what he wanted. He wanted her. The dancer. Téa.

Purple. Lilac. The color of Yugi's eyes as he made his decision. He had to tell her. He had to. There was no point in living if he didn't. Yami was gone. All he had was his friends. Now he wanted Téa to be more than a friend. How would she take it?

Blue. Dark blue. The color of Seto's car as he drove through the streets of Domino. On his way to tell her. He pulled up outside the Game Shop. She had to be here. Here, with Yugi. Yugi, his rival for the title 'King of Games'. Yugi, his rival now for _her_.

Purple. Dark violet. The color of Yugi's eyes as he reached out one hand to Téa now. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Yugi watched his own arm as it drifted to Téa's shoulder. "Téa…"

Blue. Smoldering stormy blue. The color of Kaiba's eyes as he swept through the Game Shop out into the garden, leaving Yugi's Grandpa quite baffled in his wake.

Purple. Dark purple. The color of Yugi's eyes as he attempted to speak, his voice faltering. "Téa, I…"

"What Yugi?" Her eyes so sweet, so innocent, so trusting, gazing up into his face now. No words could express how he was feeling now. He decided instead, to show her. Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips to hers.

Blue. Dark blue. Inky blue. Almost black. The color of Kaiba's eyes as he found Yugi in the garden, kissing _her_. The color of his eyes as he watched them pull apart and smile at each other.

Purple. Dark purple. Almost black. The color of Yugi's eyes as he saw Seto Kaiba standing in his garden, watching him and Téa and undoubtedly having seen them kiss. The color of Yugi's eyes as he watched Kaiba sweep forward and bring Téa's lips to his.

Black. The color of Kaiba's eyes as he pulled away from Téa and confronted Yugi. "Get away from her, Kaiba." Yugi's voice was low and menacing. "No." Kaiba glared at Yugi. "Not unless she tells me to."

Black. The color of Yugi's eyes as he gave Kaiba a menacing glare. "All right then. We'll let her choose. "Téa?" The color of Yugi's eyes as they both turned to look at her, waiting for a decision.

White. The color of Téa's face as she looked from one to the other. At these guys who were staring at each other so aggressively because of her. These guys who were expecting her to choose between them. And now.

Black-Blue. The color of Kaiba's eyes as he stood, waiting.

Black-Purple. The color of Yugi's eyes as he stood, waiting.

Blue-Purple. The two colors that were all Téa could think about as she looked between Yugi and Seto. Purple? Blue? Purple? Blue?

One her friend, whom she had known since childhood, who had laughed and played and cried with her. Who had helped her through the frenetic storm that was life. Purple

Two, the boy who had been pegged as an arrogant rich boy from the moment she met him. Unbelievably handsome, strong, confident, passionate. With storms for eyes. Blue.

Blue. The color of the sea, the sky. Everything that was strong, passionate, unpredictable and beautiful.

Purple. The mystery color. Of an evening sky. Of that slim barrier between night and day. Of witches and gypsies and pharaohs.

Purple.

"Purple." With faltering hands, Téa reached out to Yugi. Friendship was the basis for any love. Sheer physical attraction was not enough. With a small smile Yugi reached out and drew Téa into his arms.

Kaiba watched for a minute. Then swept out the same way he had in. An onlooker might have thought he didn't care, unless they looked deep into his dark-blue, glistening eyes.

Téa felt a pang in her heart. It had taken a lot to choose between blue and purple. She could only hope she'd made the right choice.

Purple. Téa looked into Yugi's eyes and enfolded herself in his arms while drowning in those beautiful, sparkling violet, pools of bright light.

Purple. Definitely Purple.


End file.
